12012
)]] )]] 12012 (pronounced Ichi Ni Zero Ichi Ni) is a visual-kei band formed on May 1st, 2005 by vocalist Miyawaki Wataru. Their first live was at the end of May at Osaka club vijon. Having signed with the independent label UNDER CODE PRODUCTION, they debuted about two months later with their first single depression sign. They ended their indies era on February 28th, 2007 by graduating the label along with Vidoll. Since then, 12012 have signed to the major label NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS, a subsidiary of Universal Music Japan. Since the label change, they have toned down their visual looks. The name "12012" comes from the California, U.S.A penal code for the possession of a dangerous weapon. Japanese fans has nicknamed them "Kyouki Shoji" (凶器所持) which is the japanese word for that legal term. In their indies phase their concept was "Ningen no Naimen ni Okeru Kyouki" (人間の内面における狂気; The inside of human madness.). Members * Miyawaki Wataru (宮脇 渉): Vocals * Sakai Hiroaki (酒井洋明): Guitar * Suga Yuusuke (須賀勇介): * Enya Tomoyuki (塩谷朋之): Bass * Kawauchi Tooru (川内 亨): Drums Discography Albums * 2006.02.01 PLAY DOLLs * 2006.02.01 not obtain+1 * 2007.12.12 DIAMOND Mini-Albums * 2004.04.28 Increasingly * 2004.10.06 Bell Salem (ベルサレム) * 2004.11.17 Knight mare * 2004.12.01 Deep (深~deep~) * 2005.06.15 Increasingly -Kanzenban- (Increasingly -完全盤-) Singles * 2003.07.28 depression sign * 2004.03.31 Shudder * 2005.03.16 swallow * 2005.03.16 SICK * 2005.06.15 depression sign -Kanzenban- (depression sign -完全盤-) * 2005.06.15 Shudder -Kanzenban- (Shudder -完全盤) * 2005.12.12 icy~cold city~ * 2006.05.10 Heart * 2006.09.20 PISTOL * 2006.10.18 Wana (罠) * 2006.11.15 Over... * 2007.06.13 CYCLONE * 2007.10.17 SHINE * 2008.04.16 MERRY GO WORLD * 2008.08.20 Taiyou (太陽) Other CDs * 2004.05.03 Suisou no Naka no Kanojo (水槽の中の彼女) * 2004.07.30 Ray ~Hidari Mawari no Kaichuu Tokei~ (Ray ~左回りの懐中時計~) * 2004.12.12 Shuu (襲) * 2005.02.11 Doku (独) * 2005.06.15 Shower * 2006.02.17 orion DVDs * 2005.04.20 CROM~2005.2.11 ESAKA MUSE~ * 2005.07.27 CREATED MOVIE 1~Kakuu Toshi Taihai Byousha~ (CREATED MOVIE 1~架空都市退廃描写~) * 2005.09.28 macrograph~2005.6.15 SHIBUYA O-EAST~ * 2006.05.31 Heart; The Clip * 2006.08.30 hide&seek~TOUR2006~ * 2006.12.13 CREATED MOVIE 2~modern films~ * 2007.02.21 XII PARTY~2006.12.12 SHIBUYA O-EAST~ VHS * 2004.05.03 Gogatsu Sannichi "Daiichi Shinpanketsu" (伍月参日「第一審判決」) * 2005.03.26 Sangatsu Nijuurokunichi-against supreme- (参月弐拾六日-against supreme-) Omnibus CD * 2003.09.30 High Style Paradox 1 * 2004.04.28 High Style Paradox 3~maiden voyage~ * 2004.05.31 CROSS GATE 2004 ~Neo Locus~ * 2004.06.30 Decadence 2004~SPLEEN&IDEAL~ * 2004.07.28 Japanesque Rock Collectionz * 2005.03.02 High Style Paradox 4~re acceleration~ * 2005.04.15 SHOCK WAVE CD Edition.5 * 2005.10.26 SHOCK WAVE CD the SELECT * 2005.11.09 High Style Paradox SPECIAL~RARE TRACK COLLECTIONS~ * 2005.12.20 Japanesque Rock Collectionz Cure II~UNDER CODE PRODUCTION ALL CAST MUSEUM~ * 2006.01.31 SHOCK WAVE CD~CROSS GATE 2006~ Omnibus DVD * 2004.04.25 High Style Paradox 2 * 2004.08.20 Rame-tan Matsuri 2004 (ラメタン祭り2004) * 2005.04.06 Kansai Seiatsu 2004~2005 (関西制圧2004~2005) * 2006.05.31 Nihon Seiatsu-2005.11.30 Tokyo LIQUID ROOM ebisu- (日本制圧-2005.11.30 東京LIQUI DROOM ebisu-) * 2006.05.31 Nihon Seiatsu-Bands@id ch- (日本制圧-Bands@id ch-) * 2006.12.24 Bands Shock DVD Vol.2-Visual Matsuri 2006- (Bands Shock DVD Vol.2-びじゅある祭2006-) * 2007.03.14 Bands Shock DVD Vol.4~Nihon Seiatsu Kanzenban~ (Bands Shock DVD Vol.4~日本制圧完全版~) * 2007.03.28 Chikasen Shingen Nagashima Kichi~2006.5.07 Nagashima Superland~ (地下線神言長島基地~2006.5.07ナガシマスパーランド~) * 2007.05.30 Shinki-Graduation & Departure-~2007.2.14 Shibuya Koukaidou~ (深絆-Graduation & Departure-~2007.2.14渋谷公会堂~) Books * 2006.01.15 croon after the bed * 2006.05.24 GARNET STAR * 2006.05.24 déraciné External Links * 12012's Official Website * 12012's page at NAYUTAWAVE RECORDS * 12012's Official Blog * 12012 at Visunavi Category:J-Rock Category:Visual-Kei Category:Groups